Recipes
The following list shows all cookable recipes currently existing in Cafè World in alphabetical order. Note that many recipes can either be dishes you can only unlock through the completion of goals or catering orders or are special recipes only unlockable for a limited time - thus aren't available in the game anymore for those who have missed the opportunity to get them. Follow the links for more detailed information about a certain dish. If you're looking for a list of recipes sorted by means of unlocking please click here. # *2-Year Anniversary Cake *40 oz Steak *4-Alarm Chili Mac *5 Pound Burger *7 Pound Burrito A *Alexs Great Moussaka *Almas Caviar Spread *Almond Butter Crostata *Almond-Crusted Mahi Mahi *Angel Fruit Cake *Angel Slices *Anniversary Cake *Antipasto *Ants on a Log *Apple Bramble Cake *Apple Crumble *Apple Friendship Bread *Apple Juice Spheres *Apple-Raisin Sandwich *Apple Tarte Tatin *Apricot Stuffed Chicken *Artichoke Cheese Fondue *Artichoke Dip *Asparagus Almondine *Asparagus Quiche *Atomic Buffalo Wings *Australian Meat Pie *Avocado Roll B *Baby-Back Ribs *Bacon and Eggs *Bacon and Swiss Biscuit *Bacon Cheeseburger *Bacon Meringue Pie *Bacon Wrapped Scallops *Baguette Sandwich *Baked Brie *Baked Ham *Baked Potatoes *Baked Ziti *Baklava *Ballpark Meal *Banana Bread *Banana Frita *Banana Nut Muffin *Banana Split *Bananas Foster *Bangers and Mash *Barmbrack *Basil Finger Sandwiches *Basic Crudites *BBQ Chicken *BBQ Chicken Pizza *BBQ Corn *BBQ Pork Sandwich *Beef Bourguignon *Beef Brisket *Beef Jerky *Beef Mechado *Beef Skewers *Beef Stroganoff *Beef Wellington *Belgian Waffles *Big ol' Cookie Cake *Birthday Cake *Birthday Cupcakes *Biscotti *Biscuits and Gravy *Biscuits of Tomorrow *Blackened Sea Bass *Black Forest Cake *Black Forest Ham, Egg & Cheese *Blood Sausage *BLT *Blueberry Streusel *Blue Cotton Candy *Bobotie *Boerewors *Boerewors Pap en Sous *Book Party Platter *Borscht *Bountiful Breakfast *Braised Rabbit *Bread Pudding *Bread Pudding Souffle *Breaded Chicken Sandwich *Breadstick Bones *Breakfast Casserole *Breakfast in Bed *Breakfast Sandwich *Broiled Rainbow Trout *Brown Sugar Smokies *Bruschetta *Bubbling Brew *Buffalo Chicken Sandwich *Buttered Mussels *Buttermilk Pancakes *Butternut Squash Soup C *California Sushi Roll *Camper Cookies *Candied Yams *Cannelloni Napoletana *Cappuccino Cheesecake *Cappuccino Souffle for 2 *Caramel Apples *Caramel Corn *Caramelized Flatbread *Carne Asada Nachos *Carrot Cake *Cassava Cake *Cassoulet *Caterpillar Roll *Chashu Ramen *Cheddar Mashed Potatoes *Cheese Fondue *Cheese Quesadilla *Cheese Ravioli *Cheesy Tuna Casserole *Chef Piero's Special *Chef's Salad *Cherry Cheese Blintze *Cherries Jubilee *Cherry Meringue Pie *Cherry Pie a la Mode *Chestnut Bisque *Chicken Adobo *Chicken Alfredo *Chicken and Dumplings *Chicken and Forty Cloves *Chicken and Leek Pie *Chicken and Shrimp Kabobs *Chicken Cannelloni *Chicken Fingers *Chicken Flauta *Chicken Gyro and Fries *Chicken Long Rice *Chicken Marengo *Chicken Noodle Soup *Chicken Pad Thai *Chicken Parmesan *Chicken Pecan Quiche *Chicken Pot Pie *Chicken Risotto *Chicken Salad Wrap *Chicken Vindaloo *Chicago Dog *Chile Rellenos *Chili Cheeseburger *Chimichanga *Chinese Candy Box *Chipotle Pork Tenderloin *Chips and Guacamole *Choco Hazelnut Truffle *Choco-Scotch Clusters *Chocolate Art *Chocolate Bacon Cookies *Chocolate Caramels *Chocolate Cream Pie *Chocolate Crepe *Chocolate-dipped Fruit *Chocolate Eclairs *Chocolate Faberge Egg *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Pecan Pie *Chocolate Pretzels *Chocolate Pudding *Chocolate S'more Fondue *Chocolate Strawberries *Chocolate Waffles *Chuletillas de Cordero *Cinnamon Applesauce *Clams Casino *Clams with Spicy Sausage *Clam Curry *Clubhouse Sandwich *Cocktail Weenies *Cocoa Cayenne Cupcake *Cocoa Croissant *Coconut Snowball *Cod Cobbler *Coffee Cake *Coffee-Crusted Filet *Coffee Rubbed Burger *Colcannon *Community Cook-off *Cookies and Cream Fondue *Collard Greens and Bacon *Confit de Canard *Coq Au Vin *Cordon Bleu *Corndog *Corned Beef *Corned Beef and Cabbage *Corn Flake Chicken *Cotoletta *Country Ham and Gravy *Country Pate *Courgettes Farcies *Crab Rangoon *Crab Remoulade *Crab Spring Roll *Crackling Peking Duck *Crafty 3-Bean Salad *Cranberry Casserole *Cranberry Chutney *Cranberry Orange Bread *Cream Corn Pudding *Cream of Mushroom Soup *Creamy Corn Soup *Creme Brulee *Creme Fraiche Caviar *Crepes Suzette *Crispy Egg Rolls *Crispy Rainbow Trout *Croque Monsieur *Cuban Sandwich D *Dandelion Salad *Dark Chocolate Truffle *Deconstructed Taco *Deep Fried Candy Bar *Deep Fried Chicken *Deep Fried Ice Cream *Deep Fried Sushi *Deep Fried Turkey *Delicious Chocolate Cake *Deluxe Breakfast Melt *Deviled Eggs *Deviled Eyeballs *Dino Chicken Nuggets *Dino Drumstick *Drive-In Meal *Drunken Noodle *Duck La Orange *Duck with Raspberry Sauce E *Egg Hunt Carrot Cake *Egg Hunt Sugar Cookies *Eggplant Enchiladas *Eggplant Sandwich *Eggs Benedict *Eggy in a Basket *Elegant Cupcakes *Engagement Chicken *English Popover *Escargot *Escarole Rolls *Espresso Cream Sables *Espresso Glazed Pork *Espresso Wedding Cake F *Falafel *Fancy Gourmet Sampler *Fancy Schmancy Pizza *Fast Chop Salsa *Feijoada *Fennel Sausage Dog *Fettuccine Alfredo *Fiery Fish Tacos *Fiesta Cheese Fondue *Fig Feta Pizza *Filipino Arroz Caldo *Filipino Paella *Finger Sandwiches *Fire Roasted Chestnut *Fish n Chips *Fish Sticks *Four Bean Chili *French Chicken Vinegar *French Chocolate Bark *French Onion Soup *French Onion Tart *Fried Chicken Sandwiches *Fried Falafel *Fried Rattlesnake *Fried Rice *Frijoles Negros *Frog Legs *Frozen Lemon Custard *Fruit and Jelly Mold *Fruit and Yogurt Granola *Fruit-O-Matic Salad *Fugu *Funky Monkey Pudding *Funnel Cake G *Garlic Artichoke Pizza *Garlic Strings *Gem Cake *General Tsaos Chicken *Genghis' Mongoulash *Giant Chili Dog *Giant Dino Egg *Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi *Ginger Plum Pork Chops *Gingerbread House *Gingerbread Man *Gingerbread Spoon Cake *Gnocchi alla Romana *Gnocchi Gianna *Golubsti *Gooseberry Crumble *Graduation Cake *Grandma's Chili *Grandma's Famous Meatloaf *Grand Tandoori Chicken *Greek Salad *Green Bean Casserole *Green Pepper Pizza *Grilled Cheese Sandwich H *Haggis *Halibut with Risotto *Ham & Egg Sandwich *Ham and Potato Soup *Hasenpfeffer *Haupia *Hazelnut Amaretto *Heart-Shaped Cookie Cake *Heart Tart *Hearty Beef Stew *Hearty Vegetable Soup *Heirloom Tomato Salad *Herbed Halibut *His & Her Surf n' Turf *Holiday Cheese Ball *Holiday Stollen *Homemade Almond Toffee *Homemade Energy Bar *Homemade Stuffing *Homestyle Pot Roast *Honey Glazed Ham *Honey Roasted Almond *Honey Roasted Pheasant *Hoppin' John *Hot & Cold Tomato *Hotdog and Garlic Fries *Hotdog Mac and Cheese *Hot Fudge Cake *Hot Milk Cake *Hummus *Hush Puppies I *Ice Cream Sundae *Iced Animal Cookies *Ice Smoothie *Impossible Quiche *In Flight Meal *Internet Cookies *Irish Breakfast *Irish Soda Bread *Irish Stew *Italian Ice J *Jalapeno Bacon Wraps *Jalapeno Banana Mash *Jammin' Jelly Donuts *Java Short Ribs *Jelly Zombie Brain *Jicama Salad *Julius Caesar's Salad *Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail K *Kabayaki *Khaman *King Crab Bisque *Kitchen Sink Sundae *Koushari *Kung Pao Stir Fry L *Lamb and Mint Sauce *Lamingtons *Lau Lau *Lavish Lamb Curry *Lechon *Leftover Sandwich *Lemon Butter Lobster *Lobster Hoagies *Lobster Omelet *Lobster Stuffed Ravioli *Loco Moco *Lomi Lomi Salmon *London Broil *Love Cake *Lox Bagel *Luigi's Linguini *Lumpia M *Macadamia Crusted Salmon *Macaroni and Cheese *Madagascar Vanilla Soup *Madeleines *Mahi Mahi Skewers *Mama's Carbonara *Mama's Meatloaf *Marshmallow Witches *Martian Brain Bake *Marzipan Fruit Box *Matzo Ball Soup *Meat Craver's Pizza *Menudo *Midnight Supper *Mike's Mystical Pizza *Milk and Cookies *Milk Chocolate Bunny *Mincemeat Pie *Mince Tartlets *Minestrone Soup *Mini Crab Cakes *Mini-Pavlova *Mocha Hawaiian Malasada *Mocha Pecan Brownie *Mocha Truffles *Mochi Balls Ice Cream *Mom's Mashed Potatoes *Mongolian Beef *Monte Cristo *Moose Burger *Mother's Day Feast *Moqueca de Peixe *Mozzarella Sticks *Mudamma *Mummy Dogs *Mystery Pot Pie *Mystical Pizza N *Napoleon's Napoleon *New Orleans Gumbo *Next Day Turkey Chili *No Lie Cherry Pie *Noodle Basket Alfredo *Nut Crusted Lake Trout O *Olde Turkey Leg *Olive Orecchiette *Onion Rings *Osso Bucco *Overstuffed Peppers *Oysters on the Half Shell *Oyster Shooter *Oysters Rockefeller P *Palisade Cake *Panang Curry *Pancit and Lumpia *Panna Cotta *Parisian Baguette *Pasta e Fagioli *Pasta Roses *Pastilla *Pastrami on Rye *Patatas Bravas *PBJ *Peach Cardamom Tart *Peach Cobbler *Peach Pie a la Mode *Pepperoni Pizza *Perfect Tuna Casserole *Persian Lime Pie *Pescaito Frito *Pheasant Cassoulet *Philly Cheesesteak *Pig's Head Soup *Pineapple and Ham Pizza *Pineapple Cake *Pinwheel Cookies *Pinwheel Sandwiches *Pita and Dolmas *Pizza Margherita *Ploughman's Lunch *Poached Salmon *Pomegranate Duck *Potato Latke *Pot Au Feu *Powdered French Toast *Prime Rib with Au Jus *Profiteroles *Prosciutto Melon Wraps *Protein Bars *Pulled Pork *Pumpkin Gingerbread *Pumpkin Lasagna *Pumpkin Pie *Pumpkin Stew *Puto Q *Quiche *Quince Cheese *Qisan Salad R *Rack of Lamb *Rack of Wild Boar *Rackasaurus Ribs *Raging Red Curry *Ranch Beans *Raspberry Cheesecake *Ratatouille *Red Burrito *Red Velvet Cake *Re-Gifted Fruit Cake *Reuben Sandwich *Rhubarb Betty *Rice Pudding *Rich Borscht *Roasted Marshmallows *Roasted Winter Vegetables *Roast Holiday Goose *Roast Quail Balsamic *Robin Hoods Venison Steaks *Rogan Josh *Romantic Brownie Sundae *Rootin' Tootin' Rib Eye *Rotisserie BBQ Chicken *Royal Feast *Rugelach *Russian Cream Custard S *Salmon Caviar Pizza *Salmon Mousse *Salmon Rillettes *Salmon Terrine *Saucy Pork Carnitas *Sauerbraten *Sauerkraut *Sausage and Lentil Stew *Sausage Deep Dish Pizza *Sausage Flatbread *Sausage Lasagna *Sausages and Mash *Sauteed Turbot *Savory Steak Frites *Savory Stuffed Turkey *Scaryberry Pie *Seafood Paella *Sesame-Crusted Tuna *Sesame Seared Ahi Tuna *Seventies Cake *Shabu Shabu *Shanghai Dumplings *Shepherd's Pie *Short Bread Cookies *Shrimp Fajitas *Shrimp Fried Noodles *Shrimp Po Boy *Shu Mai Dumplings *Sirius Sorbet *Sisig *Sixties Cake *Skillet Corn Bread *Sliced Potatoes au Gratin *Sloppy Joes *Slurp Sludge *Smoked Pheasant *Smoked Salmon Latkes *Smoked Sole Fish *S'mores *Snack Platter *Snowflake Cake *Soft Boiled Egg *Solyanka *Spaghetti and Meatballs *Spicy Devil Eggs *Spicy King Crab Legs *Spicy Tuna Roll *Spinach Souffle *Spitfire Roasted Chicken *Split Pea Soup *Spooktacular Cupcakes *Sprouts with Chestnuts *Stardust Stew *Steak Aioli Sandwich *Steak and Kidney Pie *Steak Dinner *Steak Stuffed Lobster *Steak Tartare *Sticky Buns *Stinky Tofu Tempura *Stout Braised Lamb Shank *Strawberries in Cream *Strawberry Napoleon *Strawberry Pie *Strawberry Rhubarb Pie *Strawberry Salad *Stuffed Artichoke *Stuffed Mushrooms *Stuffed Portabellas *Summer Fruit Cake *Summer Jambalaya *Summer Pork Lettuce Wraps *Sunrise Subway Melt *Super Chunk Fruit Salad *Super Sliders *Sushi Boat *Sushi Spread *Swedish Meatballs *Sweet and Salty Peanuts *Sweet Corn Pancake *Sweet Dinner Rolls *Sweet Potato Pancake *Sweet Potato Pie *Sweet Potato Souffle *Sweet Pulled Pork *Sweet & Sour Chicken *Sweet Tarter Cornbread *Swiss Cheese Fondue T *Tangy BBQ Chicken *Tea and Biscuits *Tempura Udon *Texas French Toast *Three-Color Pasta *Tikka Masala Kabobs *Tiramisu *Toaster Pastries *Tofu Veggie Skewers *Tomato Soup *Tonkatsu *Tony's Classic Pizza *Tortilla Soup *Tostada de Carne Asada *Triple Berry Cheesecake *Truffade *Truffled Popcorn *Truffle Risotto *Tuna Ceviche *Tuna Melt *Turducken *Turkey Legs U *Unbirthday Cake *Uni V *Vampire Blood Pudding *Vampire Staked Steak *Veal Scallopini *Vegas Buffet *Vegetable Minestrone *Vegetarian Chili *Vegetarian Tamales *Veggie Calzone *Veggie Lasagna *Veggie Sushi *Venetian Vermicelli *Venison Chili *Vichyssoise *Voodoo Chicken Salad W *Waldorf Salad *Walnut Caramel Brownies *Watermelon Gazpacho *Waterzooi *Web Sausage Links *Wedding Cake *White Radish Cake *White Truffles *Wonton Soup X *X's and O's Cookies Y *Yorkshire Pudding Z *Zynga Dog Cake